Halloween Nights
by xolildianaxo
Summary: When the gang takes alittle trip for Halloween..Things turn out notsogood for them.Will they be able to fight it or die trying! chapter 11 up!Completed!
1. Trailer

**Okay here's my next story for High School Musical!Yay!Okay here's just the trailer...okay I never wrote a trailer for any of my sotries so just bear with me. Bold;Narrator **_italic; scenes, talking_

**October 20, just another regular day but not for some students at East High**

_shows the 'gang' walking through the hallways of East High which were nicely decorated for Hallowen._

_when suddenly they are appoached by a man in his late 30s carrying suitcase._

**They are offered a trip in a place across the country.**

_"I am offering you all a free trip to Williamsburg in Pennsylavania for a 2 weeks"the man said._

**They accept the trip but they had no clue about the surprises awaiting them.**

_Shows the gang walking up to the manison that they would be staying. Across the street was a cemetry. (screen goes black)_

**They will be watched, but by who?**

_Shows a production studio watching the gang by hidden cameras._

_Scene goes to 3 teenagers standing there, looking at the manison. (screen goes black)_

**What happens when they are on a scary new reality show called _Halloween Nights_ ?**

_Shows a television playing the **Halloween Nights **theme song._

**Will they stick together trying to survive or will they die trying?**

_Shows two colonial dressed girls playing on the playground. _

_(screen flashes)the gang watching television when the tv starts flickering and the lights go out._

_(screen flashes) Shows a darken room. You can hear footsteps and a hear a ear piercing scream._

_(screen flashes again) paintings hanging in the hallway starts falling off._

_Shows Sharpay screaming. (screen goes black)_

**Sometimes Halloween isn't the best holiday...**

**_Halloween Nights _coming in late September and early October.**

**So what do you think? Williamsburg is in Pennsylvania, obviously. It's a very colonial town, some stores and families still dress in colonial style. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here's the chapter you've all been waiting for**

**Chapter 1 A Trip to Williamsburg**

Gabriella Montez and her group of friends,Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and her boyfriend Troy walked down the halls of East High, which were nicely decorated for Halloween. They wre going home when they were approached by a man in his late 30s, wearing a suit and carrying a suitcase.

"Hi! I'm Jason Monde"the man said. The others just looked at him.

"Let me get to the point Ryan Evans, you and your friends won a free trip to Williamsburg Pennsylavania for 2 weeks"Jason said.

"We did"!the 'gang exclaimed. Jason nodded.

"Wait, what's in it for us"?Troy asked.

"Nothing, all w want is for you guys to enjoy your trip and tell us what you think at the end"Jason explained. The gang huddled together and talked it over.

"So what do you think guys"?Troy asked.

"I think we should take this trip"Sharpay said.

"Yeah it sounds fun"!Taylor agreed.

"So its settle..we're going to Williamsburg"Zeke said. After they were done Chad said"Okay we'll take the trip".

"Excellent your plane leaves tomorrrow"Jason said, waved and walked away. Jason walked out th doors and took out his cell phone.

"Hey Jerry...yeah it's me, we've got them..yup, I know we're gonna make millons off this show. Is everything set up?..Good!Okay I'll talk to you later"Jason said and hung up. He smiled and walked off.

**The next day**

The gang got off the plane and outside of the airport was three carriages waiting for them and in one of them was Jason.

"Hey guys over here"Jason said waving to them. They walked over to him.

"I took the liberty of getting your luggage for you...they're at the mansion"Jason said.

"Mansion"!they said.

"Yes you'll be staying at an old-fashion colonial mansion"JAson explained.

"Hmmmm...I could get used to this"Jason said as he and the others got into the carriages. They rode in silence until they pulled of the pathway of the mansion. It didn't look like a mansion, it just looked like a big house. The carriages stopped and they stepped out and grabbed their luggage. They started looking and saw that across the mansion was a huge cemetry. Then they notice 2 teenage girls standing on the side of the road, looking at a magazine. They decided to go up to them and talk to them. The 2 girls were just wearing some simple jeams and a t-shirt unlike the other people they past on the way over here. They still dressed in old colonial clothes.

"Hey"Gabriella said. The girls looked up and smiled.

"Hi"they said. One of them had dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail with blue eyes and glasses and the other one had has brown hair which she left down and brown eyes.

"You know you two don't dress like the other people around here"Ryan said.

"Oh that's because we live across town..where it's much more modern..you know like cars, malls, stuff like that"the one with the glasses said.

"Oh so what are your names"?Kelsi asked.

"I'm Kyndra"the one with the glasses said.

"And I'm Camren"the other one said.

"Well I'm Taylor..this is Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke"Taylor said introducing everyone.

"So what are you guys doing here"Kyndra said.

"W're visiting..we're gonna be staying at that house"Troy nodding over to the mansion. Suddenly Kyndra and Camren's expressions change.

"You're staying at that house"?they repeated.

"Yeah...why"?Ryan asked.

"Oh nothing"Camren said.

"Except that...that house is haunted"Kyndra said.

"Kyndra"!Camren exclaimed.

"Oh come on Cam..they probably want to know"Kyndra said. Camren sighed.

"So anyways this cemetry over here is full of soliders who died from the Revolutionary War"Kyndra said.

"Really"?Chad said.

"Yup..well back then the mayor during that time used lived at the mansion but then one night the British soliders attacked and killed him and he got mad at that and now his soul haunts is house...scaring everyone that comes in his way"Kyndra said. The others just looked at her and then a voice was calling Kyndra and Camren's name. They turned around and saw an another teenage girl running up to them.

"Hey guys"the girl greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, this is Mary"Camren introduced. After the gang introduced themselves to Mary Kyndra said"They're staying at the Mayor's house".

"Blabbermouth"Camren coughed. Karmen ignored her as Mary dropped her jaw and lookd at the house.

"Dude!That house is like haunted"!MAry exclaimed.

"We all know that"Camren said sarcastically.

"Oh come on guys..you don't actually that this house is actually haunted"?Troy said, obviously not convince. The three girls just looked at him.

"I mean..did you actually see the ghost in there"?Troy said.

"Well...sorta"Kyndra and Mary said.

"What they mean is they once the house and they claimed to see the ghost"Camren said.

"W did not claim to see the ghost..we saw it with our own 2 eyes"!Kyndra exclaimed.

"Yeah we saw wondering the basement...it was creepy"Mary said as they heard a bicycle bell. They turned and saw teenage boy getting off his bike and delivering the newspaper to a house.

"Who's he"?Sharpay asked.

"He's Cole..the messenger boy or as we like to call him...paperboy"Mary said and waved to him. Cole waved back. He had sandy brown kind of like Troy and also had blue eyes.

"Oh"Taylor said just as Jason walked up to them.

"So you guys ready to go in"?Jason said putting his hands together. The gang stared at him. They weren't so sure that they wanted to go in that hous after what they heard from Kyndra and Mary.

"Yeah, let's go"Jason said. The gang waved goodbye to Kyndra, Camren and Mary and walked up to the house as the other three girls stayed behind to watch them. As thy got to the door Gabriella ran back to Kyndra, Mary and Camren.

"Hey guys..can you guys give us alittle tour of the town later"?Gabriella asked.

"Sure"the girls peeped.

"Oh but I just remembered I have to help my mom with something later and Julia will also be busy with fild hockey but I think Judy can"Mary said.

"Okay that sounds cool"Camren said.

"Yay!See you guys later"Gabriella peeped and ran back to her friends.

"Cool...well bye"Mary said and ran off.

**Well that was the first chapter!Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. 2 The tour

**Okay here's the chapter! I know there's a Williamsburg in Virginia but I looked it up and there is also a Williamsburg in Pennsylvania and I'm sticking with Pennsylvania.**

**Chapter 2 The Tour**

Later that day Kyndra and Camren were all at Kyndra's house, waiting for Judy to arrive so they can go over to the gang to give them a tour. They were watching television when they heard a knock on the door. Kyndra opened the door and saw Judy standing there while tugging on Cole's ear. Judy and Cole have been dating for almost a year.

"Uh oh...what did he do this time"?Camren asked.

"I didn't do nothing...all I did was told a girl that she looked nice"Cole said.

"YOU DO NOT TELL ANY GIRL THAT SHE LOOKS NICE BESIDES ME ...AND YOUR MOTHER"!Judy screamed so loud that Camren and Kyndra had to cover their ears.

"But she was my friend"Cole said.

"I don't care of she's the queen of England"!Judy yelled as she pulled on the Cole's ear harder.

"I think we should get going now"Kyndra said.

"Yeah before my ear falls off"Cole said.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let go of your ear"!Judy snapped.

"Oh come on"Cole whined.

"Fine"Judy muttered, letting go Cole's ear. They walked in silence until they reached the Mayor's house. Kyndra, Cole and Judy all stopped at the pathway.

"What are you guys all waiting for"?Camren asked.

"We're not going in there"!Cole said.

"Why not"?Camren asked putting her hands on the hips.

"Bcause you don't know what's gonna happen once you enter the yard"Judy said. Camren rolled her eyes and said"Fine if you're so scared I'll get them myself"! She opened the gate door and walked in. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Ryan opened the door.

"Hey...Ryan are you guys ready"?Camren asked.

"Yeah just one moment"Ryan said. He disappeared into the living room and a little while later the gang emerged from the living room.

"Come on"Camren said and walked back to Kyndra and Judy. Apparently Cole had disappeared.

"Hey where's Cole"?Camren said.

"Judy threatened to beat him with a stick so he ran"Kyndra explained as the gang walked up to him.

"Oh well he'll come back"Judy said waving to the others. They walked alittle while before walking over the the town.

"Wow this place is cool"!Kelsi exclaimed.

"Not really you get sick of it after awhile"Judy mumbled.

"So where's the mall"?Sharpay asked.

"Down there"Kyndra said nodding down the road.

"Well what are we waiting for..let's go shopping"!Taylor exclaimed. The girls laughed and started walking while the boys groaned, knowing that they will be there for awhile.

**Later that night**

Kyndra and Camren were at the mansion with the others. Judy had to go home on her mother's orders. They were watching some scary movies when the heard Kyndra scream in the kitchen. Carmen walked in and found Kyndra standing there, breathing hard.

"What happened to you"?Carmen asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"I thought I saw the ghost"Kyndra whispered.

"Whatever"Carmen muttered.

"I swear I did"!Kyndra said.

"Um hm sure"Carmen said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Fine!Don't-"Kyndra started but was cut off by Carmen's cellphone. When Carmen answered it Kyndra could hear someone screaming from the other line.

"Okay come down Judy...show down and tell me everything"Carmen said putting the phone an inch away from her ear. After Judy settle down Carmen put the phone back close to her ear.

"What how could that happen?...But you just...we just..okay later"Carmen said and hung up.

"What's wrong"?Kyndra said as she picked up the bowl of popcorn.

"Cole's missing"Carmen said.

**Haha alittle cliffhanger!What do you guys think happened to Cole?Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. 3 Trouble Arises

**Chapter 3 Trouble Arises**

"What do you mean Cole's missing"?Kyndra asked.

"He's missing..Judy went over there and he was gone...there was only a note"Camren said.

"Well what are we gonna do"?Kyndra asked.

"I'm going over Judy's house and try to calm her down..you tell the others what's happening"Camren said.

"I'm not staying here..after all this is the haunted house..I mean Cole went missing in his own house! Who knows what might happen to us in this house"!Kyndra exclaimed.

"Well I guess you'll have to take a risk"Camren said whil walking out the room. Kyndra sighed heavily and quickly followed Camren out.

"Okay but I get kidnapped by the ghost ...I'm telling him to get you too"Kyndra said as Camren put her jacket.

"Whatever"Camren muttered and walked out the door.

**Later at Judy's house**

Kyndra walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Moments later someone opened the door. It was Judy's younger brother Kevin. He was 10 years old.

"Hey Kev..where's your sister"?Camren asked.

"Upstairs in her room"Kevin said stepping aside to let Camren in. Camren walked upstairs and knock on Judy's room. A couple seconds later Judy opened the door.

"Hey Judy"Camren said.

"Hey"Judy said as Camren walked in. A little while later Judy showed her the note that Judy found when she looked for Cole.

"Here's the note"Judy muttered handing the note to Camren. Camren took a look at it and gasped. It was written in blood.

**_To whoever is reading this,_**

**_I have taken Cole from you guys and I'm_**

**_not releasing him until you get out_**

**_of my house. If you choose not to _**

**_follow these directions then you_**

**_will see what happens! (evil laughs)_**

"Oh you can not be serious"!Camren exclaimed after she was done reading the note.

"But he is"Judy said.

**Later that day**

Camren, Mary and Judy went to over the mansion's for alittle sleepover. By now everyone knew that Cole is been kidnapped and the note. They were watching some scary movies which made more scary since there was a big lightenng/thunder storm outside. They were watching it when there was a huge lightning strike outside and all the lights went out.

"Man! And it was getting good too"!Chad exclaimed in the dark.

"Whatever let's just find some candles and flashlights"Sharpay said.

"I'll go get them"Zeke said getting up. He stumbled while walking over there since it was dark. Awhile later Zeke came back with some candles while Camren had gone upstairs to use the bathroom before Zeke had came back. Camren walked out of the bathroom when she stopped because she thought she heard footsteps coming towards her. Since it was almost pitch black here she couldn't see if anyone was coming or not. She listened closer and sure enough she heard footsteps. Camren gulped nervously as she stared intot he darkness. Sh held her breath until she saw a black figure approached her. She let out an ear piercing scream as the black figure also screamed. After a couple minutes of screaming the black figure held up a candle which revealed the terrified MAry standing there.

"Omigod!Don't ever scare me like that again..I almost had a heart attack"!Camren exclaimed.

"Ditto"MAry said.

"What are you doing here anyways"?Camren asked.

"I was going to get something"Mary said.

"Oh okay"Camren said.

"Well you better go before the others get worried about why we were screaming"Mary said.

"Yeah"Camren said as MAry handed her another candle. They walked off in seperate diections. Camren was walking when she flt someone breathing on her. She slowly turned around and let out another ear piercing scream as she felt a icy-cold hand cover her mouth and dragged her to who knows where.

**Meanwhile**

"Oh my gosh!Did you hear that"!Kyndra whispered.

"Yeah"the others whispered back. Then they heard Mary scream from upstairs" Oh my gosh!

* * *

**Wow this chapter is scary..I was getting scared when I wrote it. HAHA!Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. 4 Disappearence Act

**Chapter 4 Disappearence Act**

**Previously:**

_"Did you hear that"?Kyndra whispered._

_"Yeah"the others whispered back. Then they heard MAry scream from upstairs"Oh my gosh!"_

* * *

They all ran upstairs and found Mary in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. 

"What happened"?TRoy asked. Mary slowly turned to face them.

"Someone took Camren"Mary said her voice merely a whisper. THey gasped.

"That's it! I'm outta here"!Kyndra said.

"No! We have to stay together...I mean we can't gt kidnapped altogether, right"?Chad said. Everyone looked at each other nervously. After awhile they decided to stay in the living room for the rest of the night.

**The next day**

Carmen awoke from the sunlight coming into her windows. She sat up and notice that she was in her room and on her bed. By this time she was completely confused.

"Wait, wasn't I supposed to be at the mansion last night"?Camren asked. The last thing she remembered was smelling something terribly awful and then everything went black.

"How did I get here if I was at the mansion last night"?Camren said. She laid down and notice that her head was hurting.

**LAter that day**

Camren walked up to the door of the mansion door and rang the doorbell. She was alittle dizzy from the medincine she took for her headache. When nobody answered she took out her cellphone and dialed Kyndra cell phone number. A couple minutes later Kyndra picked up.

"Camren!Is that you?"Kyndra voice said on the other line.

"Yeah"Camren said.

"What happened to you!What did you go"?Kyndra said.

"I have no clue!I don't even know who kidnapped him..it was all a blur, the last thing I remember was smelling something totally awful and then I think I past out"Camren said.

"Oh well we're at the cafe next to the bookstore"Kyndra said.

"Oh okay I'll be right-...holey cow"!Camren said as she stared at the cemetery. In the cemetery she saw what looked to be Cole walking around in there.

"What"!Kyndra asked.

"Cole!...Cemetery!...Walking"!Camren stammered.

"Huh?..Talk in complete sentences Cam"Kyndra said.

"Cole's walking in the cemetery"!Camren said looking down the street.

"Really!That's freaky"!Kyndra exclaimed.

"I know righ-huh"!Camren exclaimed when she looked back at the cemetery seeing that Cole had disappeared.

"What"!Kyndra said.

"Cole! He disappeared"!Camren said.

"Wow...that's really freaky"!Kyndra said.

"I know look I gotta go now before something else happens"Camren said.

"Okay..later"Kyndra said and hung up. Camren put her phone back in her pocket and stared at the cemetery again. _I swore I saw Cole right there...hmmm..I must be imaging things...probably beccause that stupid asprin I took!_Camren thought as she walked over to the cemetery. She stopped at where Cole was sanding and looked around. She walked the tombstone that she was standing behind of and looked at the name that was carved into it and gasped. It read:

**_Cole O'Conner_**

**_March 18, 1988 to October 25, _****_2006_**

"Holey shit! That's Cole's name! Okay I think I took alittle too much asprin"Camren said and ran out of the cemetery.

**Meanwhile**

Mary was walking to the cafe to meet with the others. She walked past the park watching 2 little colonial-dressed girls playing on the slide. Mary smiled at them and then it suddenly when she thought she saw something in the girl's eyes. She gasped and fast-walked the rest of the way to the cafe.

* * *

**What did MAry see?Review and tell me what you think!Please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 For Real?**

MAry walked into the cafe and looked around for her friends.

"Hey MAry!Over here"!Kyndra called, waving. MAry smiled and walked over to their table and sat down.

"What took you so long"?Judy asked.

"I had alittle mishap at the park"MAry muttered.

"Oh really!What was it"?Gabriella said. Mary sighed and recalled to everyone what happened at the park. When she was done everyone just looked at her, stunned just as Camren burst in, totally breathless.

"Camren!What happened to you"?Troy asked.

"What dos it look like!I ran all the way here from the cemetery"!Camren exclaimed as she sat down and drank a glass of water.

"Ohhh...so did Cole come back"?Sharpay asked. Apparently Kyndra had told everyone what Camren had saw after she got off the phone with her.

"No!I'm not even sure if he's alive"!Camren said.

"What do you mean"?Chad asked.

"Okay after I saw Cole disappeared from the cemetery I decided to go in there myself...so when I got there I saw a tombstone with Cole's name on it"!Camren explained. The girls gasped as the boy's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure"?Ryan asked.

"Yes but I don't if it was the medicine I took this mroning that got to me"Camren said.

"It probably was...I mean what was the death date"?Troy said.

"Yesterday"Camren said. Meanwhile a couple tables away from them was JAson listening to every word they were saying and sitting next to him was a man with a camiflogue(sry, I can't spell)video camera.

"Hey Jim, are you getting all of this"?Jason whispered to the guy.

"Yup..this was a great idea to follow them here Jason"Jim whispered.

"I know and tonight we will air our first episode on national television and make millons"Jason said.

**That Night**

At the production studio outside of Williamsburg everyone was bustling everywhere to get everything set up for the big show. Jason was reading a piece of paper when a guy with a clipboard in his hand and a headphone over his head ran up to him.

"Six minutes 'til air time, Mr.Monde"the guy said.

"Thank you Harry, and by the way thank you for suggesting the idea about your little brother Cole"Jason said.

"No problem and by the way where is he"?HArry said.

"Oh don't worry about him he have him safe and sound"Jason said smiling. In a trailer outsoide of the studio. Cole is tied up with tape over his mouth.

"Hm mm"Cole said.

* * *

"One minute 'til air time"Harry announced 5 minutes later. 

"Okay"Jason said and started walking up to the cameras.

"30 seconds"Harry called. A few moments later.

"10 seconds"Harry said as Jason stepped in front of the camera.

"Okay in five...four...three...two...and-"Harry said and was cut off when a blinding light went on.

"Good evening...tonight we you see a few normal teenagers all the way from New Mexico along with som others from right now in Williamsburg...what happens when they stay at the most haunted house here, well you'll find out tonight"Jason said to the camera and stepped aside so the cameras could see the telvision behind him. A few seconds later it tv went on and started hsowing the events that happened to the gang over the past couple of days. After they were done Jason stepped back to the camera.

"Now let's turn to the hidden cameras we have around the mansion"Jason said.

* * *

"Guys I have a weird feeling right now"Taylor said as they were watching television. 

"We've all been having weird feelings ever since we got here"Kelsi said.

"No I mean I feel like we're being watched"Taylor said looking around the room.

"Oh Tay..it's just your imagin-"Chad said but was cut off by when the television sudddenly starts flickering on and off.

"Troy stop doing that"!Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm not doing anything"Troy said.

"But you have the remote"Kyndra said.

"I know but it's right here"Troy said pointing over to the remote, which was laying on the arm of the couch next to him. Everyone gasped and looked back at the tv going on and off.

"But if Troy's not doing it and none of us can do it since we're sitting right here..then who"?Ryan said just as the tlevision went back to normal. Everyone let out a sigh of relief but they all knew that wasn't the last of it.

**Back at the studios**

"Wow..that was scary"Jason said after they were finished watching what had just happened to the gang.

"Well that's all the time we had for now..tune back in on Thurday and see what happens"Jason said and then the blinding light went off.

"That was a great show Mr.Monde"Harry said as he followed Jason.

"I know"Jason said

* * *

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 They Find Out**

The next day Kyndra and Camren had to go to school. Kyndra and Camren were talking in their homeroom seats waiting for homeroom to begin when one of their friends Tessa came in.

"Hey Tess"!Camren greeted. Tessa had light brown hair and eyes and was fairly skinny.

"Hey what were you guys talking about"?Tessa asked as she sat down next to them.

"About that creepy, haunted,old mansion and that cemetery across from it"Kyndra said.

"That place!Please!I seen scarier things than that"!Tessa exclaimed.

"You have"?Camren asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Of course"!Tessa said.

"Oh yeah then I dare you to sleep at the cemetery for one whole night"!Victora said from behind them. Victora was one of the most popular girls in the whole 10th grade. She had straight blonde hair and blue eyes and the prettiest smile...yup everything a snobby cheerleader needs. Tessa and her were mortal enemies and everyone knew it.

"Fine!I accept your dare"!Tessa said glaring at Victora.

"Excellent"!Victora said with a devilish grin.

"Tess...why did you take the dare"!Kyndra said.

"Bcause one...I wanna show Victora that I can take a dare and I'm not scared of things and two...to show her that there can be two popular girls instead of only one"Tessa said. Tessa well...you can say that she was the second most popular girl in school.

**That Night**

"Tessa!You really don't need to do this dare"Troy said at the mansion that night.

"Troy or whatever your name is...no one will talk me out of this, got it"!Tessa said. The rest nodded slowly as Tessa walked over to the door.

"Tess ,are you sure you know what you're doing"?Carmen asked holding Tessa back for a second. Tessa looked at her for a second and then nodded. Camren sighed and stepped back. Tessa waved goodbye, opened the door and walked out.

"Should we really let her go out there?By herself?"Sharpay said as Zeke closed the door.

"No..but no one can stop her..not even now"Chad said.

"Whatever...she'll come-"Gabriella started but cut off by Sharpay screaming and pointing out the window.

"What's wrong"?Camren asked and everyone rushed to the window where Sharpay was standing.

* * *

**I know short chapter but I really didn't have much time so deal with it!Lol jk!Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Not Safe Anymore**

**_Previously:_**

_"Whatever...she'll come-"Gabriella started but was cut off by Sharpay screaming._

_"Sharpay what's wrong"?Camren asked as everyone rushed over to where Sharpay was standing next to the window._

* * *

"I just saw someone come up from inder the bushes and take Tessa"Sharpay said, frightened. 

"What"!everyone said unison as everone took a look out the window to take a look at the cemetery. Outside across the cemetery Tessa was nowhere to be found all there was, was tombs.

"Why are all these creepy things happening to us"?Kyndra said.

"Has these things happened to you guys before we were here"?Sharpay asked. Camren, Kyndra, Judy and Mary all shook their heads.

"You mean ever since we got these things start happening"Troy said. CAmren, Kyndra, Judy and MAry nodded their heads.

"But maybe it was Victora who took Tessa"Judy said.

"Hmmm there's only way to find out"Kyndra said and took out her cellphone and dialed Victora's number.

"You have Vicky's number"?!Camren said.

"Doesn't everybody"?Kyndra said putting her phone to her ear. It rang a couple of times before Victora answered.

"Hello"Victora's snobby voice said from the other line.

"What did you do with Tessa"?Kyndra said.

"Huh?What do you mean"?Victora asked who was confused.

"DOn't play dumb!!You're the one who took Tessa from the graveyard so she would lose the dare"!Kyndra exclaimed.

"Look I didn' t took your stupid friend okay..how could I?I'm at a beauty salon getting my nails done"Victora said.

"MAybe you got one of your friends to take her"!Kyndra said.

"Nope they're getting their nails done too"Victora said.

"Kyn..she didn't take her so hang up"Sharpay said.

"Can I go now..talking on the phone's ruining my manicure"Victora said.

"Sure whatever"Kyndra mumbled and hung up.

"So what are you gonna do now"?Taylor asked as Kyndra put her phone away.

"I don't know but what I do know is that nobody's safe anymore"Camren said.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter!!Now I want at least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay I know the last chapter wasn't my best work but this chapter will be longer and better..hopefully.**

**Chapter 9 Bribery comes in**

The next day Kyndra and Mary decided to go to Cole's house to pay a little visit to Cole's big brother Harry.

"Oh hi girls"Cole's mom Lynn said when she answered the door.

"Hey is Harry home"?MAry said.

"Yes, he's in his room, you can go up there and see him"Lynn said stepping aside to let them in. Kyndra and Mary went in and walked upstairs to Harry's room. Thy didn't evn bother knocking on the door, they just barged in. Harry was on the computer and didn't even notice that the two girls barged iin on him.

"Harry"!the girls exclaimed. Harry jumped and looked over at him with a surprised look.

"How did you guys get here"?Harry asked.

"We flew"Kyndra said sarcastically.

"Really"?!Harry asked.

"No!We walked dipstick"!MAry said.

"Ohhhh...so what are you guys doing here"?Harry asked.

"WE're here to ask you where's Cole and Tessa cause we know you know where they went"MAry said. Cole looked at them a second.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"Harry said turning back to the computer.

"Oh yes you do!Now tell us"!Kyndra demanded.

"Even if I did know what you guys were talking about...what makes you think I would spill everything to you girls"Harry said turning back to face him.

"Cause if you don't we'll tell everyone in the whole school-"MAry said and whispered something on Harry's ear.

"So I don't care if people know that"Harry said.

"MAry, I think it's time for plan B"Kyndra said. Kyndra and MAry grinned devishly and lunged towards Harry. Two minutes later Mary and Kyndra got Harry tied up to the computer chair.

"Now Harry I'm gonna ask one more time nicely...where is Tessa and Cole"?MAry said.

"I won't tell me and you can't make me"!Harry said acting lik a five-year old.

"Uh!So babyish!Oh well Kyndra"!MAry called. A moment later Kyndra walked in with a shoebox.

"Harry you weren't want the item in this box to let lose in your room"?Kyndra said.

"That depends...what's in the box"?Harry said. Kyndra opened the box and revealed Cole's bearded dragon which Harry was totally afraid of. Harry shrieked like a girl when he saw it.

"Now Harry, where's Tessa and Cole"?Kyndra said.

"No I will never tell you"!Harry exclaimed. Mary took out the dragon and put it on the floor.

"Okay okay I'll tell you...Jason Monde took them because you guys are on a national reality show called Halloween Nights"!Harry said. Mary and Kyndra's jaw dropped.

"So the only reason why Jason wanted the others to come here was so-"Kyndra started.

"Was so they could be on reality show...now get that thing off the ground"!Harry said. Kyndra picked it up and put it back into the box.

"Well thanks Harry...we'll see you later"Kyndra said as she and Mary walked out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?Are you just gonna leave me her like this"?Harry said but he got no answer.

**Later that day**

Kyndra and Mary found the set of Halloween Nights. They were hiding in some bushes near by trying to think of a way to get in.

"Do you have any idea how we're gonna get in"?Mary said.

"Nope"Kyndra said.

"Well this was your idea to come down here in the first place"Mary said.

"I know but I never said that I had a plan to actually get in there"Kyndra said.

"Urgh!Hmmm...let's just walk in there and if someone stops us we'll just say we work for a...magazine and we wanna interview Jason on his success of the show"MAry said.

"Okay let's go"Kyndra said. Kyndra and Mary walked out of the bushes and tiptoed to the one of trailers. They reached the door of the trailer when somone stopped them. They turned around and saw two security men walking up to them.

"Are you girls supposed to be here"?one of the men asked.

"Uh no but we're want to interview Mr.Monde on his success on the show for our magazine"Mary said.

"Really?And what magazine would this be for"?one of the man said.

"Uh...U.S weekly"Kyndra said.

"Hmm well then carry on"the guy said.

"Hold on Greg first let them show us their passes"the other man said.

"Hold up"someone called from behind them. They turned and saw Jason Monde standing there.

"Those aren't magazine reporters..they're part of the show..they just wanna find their idiot friends"Jason said.

"So you do have them"Kyndra said.

"Yes...men lock them away in the dungeon"!Jason commanded.

"Oh yeah..like you really have a dungeon"Mary said sarcastically as she and Kyndra were dragged away. They were dragged like that for awhile until they hit the cold ground. THe 'dungeon' was pitch black, cold and it smelled like wet cow.

"Okay I guess they do have a dungeon"MAry said.

"No duh"!Kyndra said.

"Look this isn't my fault"Mary said.

"Well if we weren't 'magazine reporters' maybe we weren't be here"Kyndra said.

"WEll at least I'm thinking of something unlike some people"Mary said.

"Would you please stop complaining it's giving me a headache"someone called from nowhere.

"Uh...that wasn't Kyndra's voice"MAry said frightened.

"Yeah stop we all wanna get out of here as much you guys do"someone else called.

"And that wasn't MAry's voice"Kyndra said frozen. Mary turned around and stepped on something.

"Oww!That was my hand!"someone said.

"Oh sorry"Mary said and turned away. Suddenly she froze and flipped right back and around and started screaming.

* * *

**So who do you think are the other people in there with Mary and Kyndra?Please review I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed!I can't believe how many people like this story!So anyways this chapter takes place at midnight on Halloween Eve otherwise known as October 30th.**

**Chapter 9 Lost and Found**

Suddenly someone lit up a candle and Kyndra and Mary could see that the two mystery people turned out to be Tessa and Cole.

"Oh it's just you guys"Kyndra and Tessa said at the same time. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"So how did you guys end up in here"?Cole asked.

"Well after we bribed HArry to tell us what's been really going on we came here to stop Jason from airing any more shows but we had alittle mishap"MAry said.

"YEah we heard"Tessa said.

"Yeah but the show they didn't do anything"Cole said.

"What do you mean"?the girls asked.

"WEll Harry told me that those tvs flickering, the footsteps and other weird things...they didn't do that"COle explained.

"You mean they had nothing to do with that..they just..."Kyndra said. Cole nodded.

"Ha!Me and Mary were right!That house is haunted"!Kyndra said.

"Yeah and you know the worst thing is"?Tessa asked.

"What"?Mary and Kyndra asked.

"At midnight tonight history is about to repeat itself"Tessa said.

"History?What history?The only history I know of is Mr. Sean our history teacher...and he's like ancient"Cole exclamed.

"Wait, what do you mean by history"?Kyndra asked.

"Okay in 1789 after the mayor was killed, some teenagers stayd in their house because they were staying here for vacation and a school project...then at midnight a crash of lightning and thunder and poof they disappeared into thin air and then every year since then teenagers' who have been staying there on Halloween, when that clock hits midnight every teenager in that house disappears and never returns"Tessa said.

"You mean tonight.."Cole said.

"When midnight comes and a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder..."Mary continued.

"Everyone in that house will disappear"Kyndra finished. Tessa nodded.

"But hasn't there been one year where teenagers don't disappear"Cole said.

"No...it's a curse"Tessa said.

"We have to warn the others"MAry said.

"Quick cell phones"Kyndra said. veryone took out their cell phones.

"Uh..does anyone have any bars"?Tessa said.

"OH I have one..no wait that's a smudge on my phone"Mary said. The others rolled their eyes.

"Well that sucks no one has any signal"Kyndra said.

"What ar we gonna do now"?MAry asked.

"If only we had a computer"Tessa said.

"Why would we need a computer"?COle asked.

"Because we could go online and tell Camren"Tessa explained.

"Oh yeah I almot forgot my cell phone has instant messenging"Kyndra said.

"Okay now sign on"Tessa said. A couple minutes later.

"Okay I signed on and it looks like Camren's away"Kyndra said.

"What about Judy"?Cole asked.

"Nope she's not on"Kyndra said.

"Well this is great"Cole said sarcastically.

"Is there anyway to get out of here"?MAry asked.

"Nope and trust me we tried"Tessa said.

"Hey look Sharpay signed on"Kyndra said.

"Don't wait!Tell her"!Tessa commanded and with that said Kyndra quickly typed something on her phone. Awhile later Kynda finally closd her phone.

"Sharpay knows, she's telling the others"Kyndra said.

"Good that's taking care of..now all we have to do is find a way to get out of here"Tessa said as a awful smell filled the room.

"Oh my gosh!What's that smell"?!Kyndra said pinching her nose.

"I don't know"Tessa said and yawned.

"Man!All of a suddenI'm feeling really tired"Cole said and yawned.

"ME too"Kyndra and Mary said.

"Maybe we'll just take alittle nap before we figure out how to get out of here"Tessa said and laid down on the ground. The others followed and soon enough they all were fast asleep. A few moments later Jason Monde walked up to the cell smiling evily.

"Yes, the sleeping gas worked, now no one will stopped my show"Jason said with an evil laugh. He looked at the teenagers one more time and then walked away.

* * *

**Okay I think the next chapter is the last chapter since Halloween is so over...lol well I want at least 5 review before I post up the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 History Comes Back**

**Back at the mansion**

"Oh come on you're actually gonna believe Tessa and Kyndra"?Camren said after Sharpay told everyone what Kyndra had told her.

"After what had happen..."Taylor started and looked at everyone else.

"YEs"all of them said.

"Okay, okay..what time is it"?Camren said.

"It's like six"Troy said looking at his watch.

"Okay and what time does the show air tonight"?Camren asked.

"Eight"Sharpay replied as she felt tapping her on the shoulder.

"Nice try Zeke...but you can't fool me"Sharpay said.

"Huh?What do you mean?"Zeke asked who was standing across from Sharpay.

"YOu know you can't scare with that trick"Sharpay said.

"WHat trick?Shar, Zeke's standing across from you, not next to you"Gabriella said.

"Then who tapped me on shoulder"?Sharpay asked as she turned around and screamed. She backed away and hid behind Zeke. What was standing in her place was teenage girl dressed in plain clothes.

"Who the hell are you"?Troy asked. The girl glared at him and everyone else.

"I'm Megan, I was on a vacation one day with my friends...we were hanging around one Halloween Eve night when we heard lightning and before we knew it we were dead"the girl said.

"So you're a...a.."Ryan stammered.

"A GHOST!!Yes"!Megan snapped.

"You're a mean ghost"Camren said.

"WEll you can't expect me and my friends to be nice after wonderng this house for nearly a decade"!Megan shouted.

"Wait, friends"?Chad said. Suddenly 3 other teenagers appeared by MEgan.

"Great!THere's more of you"Kelsi said.

"Ha!There's gonna be plenty more of us if you don't listen up"the boy teenager said.

"Okay, okay, just tell us what you want and we'll give it to you"Troy said. The ghostly teenagers' eyes glowed red and they smiled devishly.

"We want you guys to stay here"Megan said.

"You mean, you want us to turn into ghosts too"?Camren asked.

"Exactly"the ghosts said.

"No"!the others said at the same time.

"Fine, if that's your choice"Megan said and without another word they all vanish leaving the others alone.

"What did you think she meant 'if that's your choice'"?Zeke said.

"I don't know but let's get out of here before we find out"Gabriella said. The teens rushed to the door. Chad opened the door and they all ran out the door, without looking back.

* * *

**Okay next chapter will probably the last...since Halloween is way over!LOL!Well that's all for now, laterz!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay this is the last chapter!So enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 Coming Back Home**

**At Camren's house**

"What are we gonna do now"?TRoy asked.

"Camren!Can you come in the kitchen for a second"?Anne (CAmren's mom) called from the kitchen.

"Sure mom"Camren said. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What is it mom"?Camren asked walking up to her mom.

"I was wondering if you could pick your sister from Margreet's house right now"?Anne said.

"Mom! Lily's nine years old! She can walk home by herself! Besides I have better things to do"Camren whined.

"You know I like when Lily walks home by herself in the dark, and what other better things"?Anne said.

"Like trying to figure out how to get "Halloween Nights" cancelled"Camren said.

"Well that show is gonna get cancelled one way or another"Anne said.

"What do you mean"?Camren asked.

"Well that mansion is pirvate property of Williamsburg, so if you wanna use that house for anything, you have to get a permit from cityhall...and from what i heard JAson Monde and his crew are trespassing private property"Anne explained. Suddenly Camren had an idea.

"That's it"!Camren exclaimed.

"What's it"?Anne asked.

"No time to explain mom"Camren said and ran out the kitchen.

"Don't forget to pick Lily"Anne called.

"Moommmm"!Camren whined.

"You either do it or no party next month"Anne said.

"Fine'Camren muttered.

* * *

"So you actually think that cityhall will do something about this"?Gabriella asked, while they were walking over to cityhall. 

"I think so, well at least give it a chance"Camren said with Lily by her side.

**At Cityhall**

"So you think that this guy named Jason Monde is trespassing private property"?one of the mayor's representative said after the teens explained about the show and JAson. The teens nodded. Th representative just bursted out laughing.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you laughing"?Sharpay asked.

"You teenagers all have imaginative minds these days"the representative laughed.

"We're not kidding"Troy said. The guy just kept laughing.

"Why are you laughing Walter"?a voice asked from behind them. They turned around and saw the mayor of Williamsburg, Mayor Silva.

'Because these teenagers appear to think that a guy named Jason Monde is trespassing private property"the man named WAlter said.

"Jason Monde"?the mayor repeated. The teenagers nodded.

"Well then, kids I think it's best that youl be on your way now"Mayor Silva said.

"But what about-"?Chad started.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care that"Mayor Silva said. The teenagers sighed and walked out.

"You think that the mayor will actually do somthing to fix this"?Ryan asked.The others shook their heads.

* * *

**At the Studio**

"Jason, we go on in 3 minutes"the producer warned. Jason nodded. Just then TRoy and Chad walked into the studio.

"May I help you gentlemen"?one of Jason's assistance asked TRoy and Chad.

"Uh yeah we're looking for Jason"Chad said.

"I'm sorry but Mr.Monde is about to go on air maybe if you come back after the show-"the assistance started but was cut off by JAson.

"Helen, who are these men"?Jason asked looking at Troy and Chad.

"I don't kow sir, they wanted to see you"the assistance named Helen said.

"Yes, do you guys know that you're trespassing private property"?Chad asked.

Jason chuckled and said"I don't know what you're talking about".

"Yes you do, that house that you're fiilming is private property"Troy said.

"That's absurd"!Jason exclaimed.

"No it is not!"someone said from behind them. They turned around and saw Gabriella and Camren, along with mayor Silva and a couple of police men.

"Jason Monde, you're under arrest for trespassing private property"mayor Silva said. The officers handcuffed Jason.

"Halloween Nights is cancelled"mayor Silva said. TRoy and Chad walked up to Gabriella and CAmren.

"I thought you guys were gonna find Tessa and them"Troy said.

"WE were but then we saw the mayor coming..."Gabriella said as her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?...You found them?!...Where?...Okay, we'll be right there"Gabriella said and hung up.

"Did they find them"?Camren asked.

"Yeah, come on"Gabriella said and walked outside. The others followed. Outside they found Taylor and Chad standing near a trailer.

"Where is everyone"?Troy asked as they walked up to Taylor and Chad.

"Home"?Camren repeated.

"Yeah, the officers decided to drive them to a hotel for them to stay since the mansion is haunted or whatever you wanna call it"Taylor explained.

"What about Tessa, Cole, Kyndra and MAry"Gabriella asked.

"Home"Chad said.

"Are they awake yet"?Camren asked. Taylor and Chad shook their head.

"Pardon me but the mayor has requested for me and my partner to take you kids to a hotel"a officer said, walking up to them.

"Okay"they said.

"Where's Lily"?Camren asked.

"With the others"Chad said getting into the car.

* * *

**A few days later**

"Well, the last few days have been quite..interesting"Kyndra said. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Talyor, Ryan, Sharpay, JAson, Zeke and Kelsi were going back to New Mexico.

"Yeah but we need adventure once in awhile"Sharpay said as they walked into the airport.

"You know what guys?!We should come back and visit sometime in the summer"Kelsi suggested. The others agreed.

"But next time, we're coming to New Mexico"Tessa said.

"We'll keep in touch until then"Taylor said. They said"good bye" to each other and boarded the airplane.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story!Please review!**


End file.
